Sextafeira 13
by Fani Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Sexta-feira 13: você já tem o seu programa? Bem, elas já tem. Contar histórias de terror.


Sexta-feira 13

_**Sexta-feira 13 **_

Já era tarde, mas elas não tinham sono algum. Apesar do tédio e da falta de assunto que se instalara entre elas, sabiam que seria difícil dormir.

Era sexta-feira 13. Um dia que não se repetiria por mais vezes naquele ano. O último. E precisava ser... Aterrorizante.

-Eu tive uma idéia – disse Hermione, de repente – por que não contamos histórias?

-Essa é sua grande idéia?! – perguntou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Que tipo de história? – perguntou Luna, curiosa.

-Histórias de terror – revelou ela, sorrindo de lado. Era uma boa idéia, como todas as suas – topam?

-Sim – responderam Gina e Luna juntas, com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

-Okay, quem quer começar?

-Eu começo – se apressou em dizer a loira, arregalando ainda mais os olhos. __

_"Em uma cidadezinha do interior, havia uma igreja. Mas não era uma igreja comum. Todos os poucos moradores daquela cidade tinham medo de entrar ali, e ela acabou fechando. Até que um dia, um viajante que estava de passagem pela cidade decidiu ir visitar o lugar..."_

-Se a igreja estava fechada, como ele ia visitar? – perguntou Hermione, vendo que era algo ilógico.

-Ela estava fechada, e não interditada – explicou Luna, com calma. Antes de continuar: __

_"Chegando lá, ele viu que a única iluminação dentro da igreja vinha de raios externos. Os objetos e coisas do tipo que ali estavam, podemos considerar imprestáveis, devido ao tempo. Os bancos já estavam comidos pelos cupins, e as paredes..." _

-Okay, pule a parte da descrição – pediu Gina. __

_"As paredes estavam manchadas, entre outras coisas. Mas o viajante considerou o lugar muito bonito, de uma beleza diferente, meio sinistra. Aí, ele notou que, nas paredes, havia quadros. Muitos quadros. Fotografias antigas lotavam a dita igreja, todas em estado de boa conservação, embora demonstrassem estar ali há muitíssimo tempo. Do chão ao teto, tudo estava coberto por fotografias. Todas as fotos eram de famílias, embora não houvesse qualquer texto que identificasse as fotos."_

-Cara, ouviram isso? – perguntou Hermione, em um sussurro.

-O quê?

-Eu ouvi – disse Luna, arregalando ainda mais os olhos. Como se isso fosse possível – parece um... Bicho...

-Que bicho? – perguntou Gina, que não havia ouvido nada.

-Ah, não sei... Ui, acho que a minha história está funcionando! – exclamou Luna, alegre, sem perceber que ambas as amigas possuíam expressões amedrontadas. __

_"Por vários minutos ele ficou ali, olhando as fotos, apreciando aquele ar nostálgico, admirando aquela estranha tristeza no rosto das pessoas que, curiosamente, não sorriam nas fotos. Algumas aparentavam ser da década de 20, outras de 30, mas certamente nenhuma delas era de depois da década de 40. ___

_Até que uma foto lhe chamou a atenção. Nela, uma família posava, mas havia muito mais do que ele poderia sequer imaginar..." _

-Ui sinistro... – murmurou Gina, sentindo-se empolgada com a história. __

_"Com os olhos cheios d'água e um sentimento de vazio, proferiu um palavrão ao mesmo tempo que saltava para trás, quando percebeu que uma das crianças da foto começou a chorar. Ele coçou os olhos, achando estar vendo coisas, e sacudiu a cabeça, mas percebeu que não só a criança chorava como as outras pessoas da família gritavam em extrema agonia, com a dor estampada em seus rostos; ao mesmo tempo, pareciam desesperadas para sair da foto." _

-Merlin! – exclamou a morena, arregalando os olhos, assim como a narradora o fazia. __

_"Perdido com aquilo, ele olhou à sua volta, para constatar que todos os retratos choravam. Comovido e assustado, chorou, como se estivesse também preso em uma moldura feita artesanalmente.___

_Gritando, ele procurou pela saída, uma porta ou até mesmo uma janela, sem encontrar nada. Estava preso. Peso e ainda ouvindo o choro daquele mar de pessoas ali. Arremessava as fotografias no chão, esperando que elas se quebrassem e que o choro acabasse, mas cada vez que fazia isso, outro surgia no mesmo lugar. ___

_Sem qualquer esperança de sair daquele lugar misterioso, após muito gritar e chorar, percebeu que em uma das paredes havia uma moldura com uma foto em que não havia ninguém, apenas um quarto. Analisou aquele estranho objeto mais de perto, ao mesmo tempo que tentava entender o que se passava naquele lugar. Percebeu no quarto daquela foto alguma familiaridade, e, novamente, entrou em pânico: aquele quarto havia sido o seu quarto quando criança." _

-Deus do céu... – murmurou Gina, tapando a boca com a mão.

_" Fechou os olhos, e a sacristia foi tomada por um imenso clarão, uma intensa luz vermelha. Quando apagou, o quarto havia voltado ao seu estado anterior, a porta encontrava-se no mesmo lugar que estava quando o estranho a cruzou. O estranho, não entanto, não estava mais ali; agora, ele fazia parte daquele imenso mural nostálgico, e naquele momento, ele estava de volta ao quarto que fora seu quando tinha 3 anos de idade. Passaria toda a eternidade preso àquele lugar, e talvez um dia implorasse para sair dali, da mesma forma que todas as outras pessoas que também faziam parte daquele lugar."_

-Uau... – exclamou Mione, perplexa.

-Okay, minha vez – disse Gina, animada – a minha história é meio... Quente, sabe? __

_"Pois então. Vou começar explicando a primeira parte da história. Havia, em uma cidade com poucos habitantes, uma moça, muito bonita, por sinal. Mas essa moça escondia um terrível segredo: ela ia todas as noites no necrotério, onde tinha um amigo, e... Bem, ela meio que... Estuprava o morto da vez..." _

-Hã?! – exclamaram Hermione e Luna juntas, abrindo a boca.

-A garota se aproveitava sexualmente dos mortos, se não entenderam – explicou melhor a ruiva, logo em seguida continuando. __

_"Não me perguntem como, porque foi o Rony quem me contou, mas ela praticava o ato sexual com o morto. Aí, um dia, depois de fazer tudo o que tinha direito com o dito aí acima, ela estava indo pra casa, disfarçadamente, quando tropeçou em algo." _

-Ah não vai me dizer que ela tropeçou nos pés do morto, que estava vivinho! – indignou-se Luna, já prevendo. __

_"Não era o morto-vivo, mas sim uma lápide. E esta lápide possuía os dizeres: __**Maldito é aquele que ousa se aproveitar no sagrado descanso de um morto **__."___

-Okay, nem precisa dizer que foi pra ela, indireta – disse Mione, revirando os olhos. __

_"É, ela também entendeu. E ficou aterrorizada, pensando se tratar de uma maldição. Bem, na verdade, era uma maldição. Mas então, alguém, alguns minutos depois, ajudou-a a se levantar, e se ofereceu pra acompanhar a garota até sua casa." _

-O morto! – exclamou Luna.

-Eu ouvi de novo – disse Hermione, e Gina também pôde ouvir o som.

Era como o som de... Passos. O que era impossível, uma vez que elas estavam na Sala Precisa. Olharam para os lados, nada. Não havia ninguém ali. Mas as três podiam ouvir claramente, eram passos.

-O que acham de deixar isso aqui mais... Sinistro?! – perguntou Luna, sorrindo de lado e apagando as luzes restantes dali com um aceno de varinha. Com um segundo aceno, a loira acendeu apenas uma fogueira, deixando tudo com um tom de "floresta proibida, na sexta-feira 13 e desacompanhada, em plena revolução dos centauros" – pronto, pode continuar, Gina. __

_"Bem, como eu dizia, alguém gentilmente se ofereceu para levar a estupradora de cadáveres indefesos até a casa da dita cuja. Ela, com a dor de cabeça que estava devido à queda sobre a lápide com a indireta-direta, não viu direito o rosto da pessoa tão gentil. Aí, quando ela lembrou disso, já era tarde demais."_

-Era o morto? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa. __

_"Quando a estupradora de cadáveres se virou para ver o rosto da pessoa que a ajudara, na luz de um poste, soltou um grito. Era ele. O morto daquela noite. Sem dúvidas. Aí, ele a segurou pelos ombros, e ela caiu sem sentidos no chão." _

-Merlin... – exclamou Mione, boquiaberta. __

_"Três dias depois, lá estava ela, deitada na cama do necrotério. A cama em que deitara muitas vezes, em busca de prazer, de algo que a pudesse satisfazer. Deu um pulo, reconhecendo o lugar, e notando que estava nua. Mas foi um grito mudo. Ela não conseguiu ouvir e nem proferir som algum. Olhou para trás, e viu seu corpo ainda estirado na cama. Deu outro grito. Mais forte ainda foi o grito que soltou ao perceber cada rosto conhecido de uma só vez naquele lugar, o rosto de todos os homens que se aproveitou quando estes estavam desprovidos de vida. Estava confinada a viver ali, pagando seus pecados contra os mortos, ao lado de todas as almas que ela violou. Para sempre. Porque, afinal, maldito é aquele que ousa se aproveitar no sagrado descanso de um morto." _

-Uh gostei! – exclamou Hermione, animada.

Mas sua animação parou, ao ouvir o som. O mesmo som de antes. Agora, tinham certeza de que eram passos. E cada vez mais próximos. O trio se entreolhou, antes de Gina pedir:

-Luna, acende a luz de novo.

-Não dá – ela respondeu, em um sussurro.

-Como assim não dá?!

-Eu perdi minha varinha nessa escuridão – contou Luna, fazendo as outras notarem que seu rosto ficava ainda mais aterrorizante naquela escuridão, iluminada apenas pelas chamas do fogo, que crepitava entre elas.

-Eu acendo – disse Hermione, pegando a varinha das vestes.

Mas nada. Proferiu todos os feitiços que sabia, para iluminar o local, mas era como se um feitiço de escuridão permanente fosse lançado ali antes. Nem o lumus funcionava.

-Tenta você, Gina – pediu ela, assustada.

-Eu já tentei – ela contou – por isso eu pedi pra Luna, pensei que só a varinha que nos deixou na escuridão podia nos tirar daqui.

-Quer dizer... Quer estamos no escuro?! – perguntou Mione, com um visível tom de medo na voz.

-Sim – respondeu Luna, com sua tradicional calma de sempre.

-Eu vou contar a minha história, até tudo voltar ao normal – disse a morena, chacoalhando a cabeça para tirar os pensamentos idiotas da cabeça. Aquela história de sexta-feira 13 não tinha nada a ver. Certo?! __

_"Tudo aconteceu na noite de uma sexta-feira 13..." _

-Ótimo, alguém um dia vai contar como fomos cruelmente assassinadas, exatamente em uma sexta-feira 13 – comentou Gina, revirando os olhos. __

_"Um carinha estava dirigindo perto de um área florestal, ou seja, perto de uma floresta... " _

-Eu sei o que é uma área florestal! – indignou-se Luna, estremecendo ao ouvir novamente aquele barulho, de passos cautelosos, que ficava cada vez mais próximo. __

_"Como eu dizia, aquela floresta tinha um rio, muito perigoso. Ninguém se aproximava do rio por, no passado, terem ocorrido muitas mortes ali. Mas, como um visitante do local, ele não sabia. E fora até lá, lavar o rosto, para que não dormisse no volante. ___

_Pegou a água, com as mãos em formato de concha, jogando-a no rosto, e fez o mesmo novamente, tomando-a. Porém, ele notou um gosto meio... Estranho. Gosto de morte." _

-Como ele sabia o gosto que a morte tinha? – perguntou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, vai saber... Às vezes ele era igual a guria da sua história, que abusava dos mortos, algo assim. __

_"Aí, ele começou a perceber o clima mais frio, mais sombrio, e resolveu ir embora. Estava começando a ficar com medo de que houvesse algo naquela água. E ficou mais amedrontado ainda ao ouvir gemidos pavorosos vindos da mata densa, como que se aproximando do rio..." _

-Ouviram isso? – perguntou Luna, fazendo-as prestar atenção aos passos, lentos, e a uma espécie diferente de gemidos que se seguiu. O trio sentiu um calafrio na espinha, entreolhando-se. Mas mesmo assim, Hermione prosseguiu. __

_"Ele correu pro carro, e entrou rapidamente. Respirou aliviado, sem se importar com o que estava lá fora. Se julgava salvo. Até que, pelo espelho retrovisor, viu um par de olhos vermelhos, mas fora atacado pelas costas antes de poder sequer gritar." _

-Mione, eu to com medo – sussurrou Luna, em um tom de voz evidentemente aterrorizado.

-Calma, já está acabando – ela disse – eu também só quero ir embora daqui. __

_"No dia seguinte, ele acordou, com a cama banhada de suor. Havia sido tudo um pesadelo. Se levantou, olhou-se no espelho, e soltou um grito agudo. Não era ele quem ali estava, não mais. Era... Um bicho horrendo, de olhos vermelhos, pele escamosa..." _

-Pula isso Mione – pediu Gina, vendo que a voz da amiga já estava começando a ficar falha, devido ao medo que podia ser sentido no ar. __

_"O mesmo bicho feio da noite passada. Este, ou melhor, o reflexo do espelho, soltou uma gargalhada sonora, ao ver o medo do carinha. E foi a última coisa que ele ouviu, antes de evaporar, como se fosse água em cima de pedra quente, deixando seu corpo para que o ser monstruoso o usufruísse."___

-Vamos gente, não dá mais pra ficar aqui – disse Mione, assim que acabou, sem deixar nem tempo para alguma exclamação das outras.

-Concordo – responderam elas juntas, parando igualmente unidas ao ouvir os passos, vindo em sua direção. E, ainda não podiam ver nada, a não ser dois pares de olhos, um mais temeroso que o outro.

-Quando eu contar até três, vocês correm pra direita – anunciou Gina. – Um...

-Tem certeza que a porta é pra lá? – perguntou Luna.

-Praticamente. Dois...

-Três! – exclamou Hermione, disparando para a direita, e notando algo no chão – AHHHHHHHH!

-Mione, o que...? Merlin! – exclamou Luna.

-Tem alguma coisa aqui – disse a morena, com a voz falha.

-Parece um corpo – murmurou Gina.

-É um corpo – falou Mione – e eu não quero ver.

-Temos que ver quem é – disse Gina, não sabendo de onde tirou tanta coragem.

-Mas...

-Luna, tenta de novo o Lumus – pediu ela, vendo a loira tentar, tentar, e não conseguir nada – okay, então eu vou ter que pegar nessa coisa, ótimo!

Cuidadosamente e com uma careta feia no rosto que ninguém estava vendo, devido a falta de luz, Gina se abaixou ao lado do "corpo", e o tocou. Era um corpo... Peludo?! Puxou a mão rapidamente, murmurando algo e se levantando de novo.

-Hei... Gente, se eu estiver certa, é melhor a gente correr – disse Hermione, olhando-as e correndo em direção à porta.

-Ãh?!

-Corram – chamou ela, já quase fora da sala.

-Mas...

-Eu sabia que havia alguém faltando nos dormitórios – Gina e Luna se viraram, de um pulo, para ver o rosto sombrio de Filch, iluminado apenas por uma lamparina.

-Eu tentei avisar – disse Mione – é a Madame Norra.

-Acho que vocês pegarão detenção, meninas – ele disse, sorrindo – já passou um pouco do horário de recolher.

-Ah... – deixou escapar Gina.

Não podiam acreditar. Haviam sido pegas por Filch, e estavam com medo do cadáver de Madame Norra. Que a essa altura, já estava se entrelaçando por entre as pernas do dono, ronronando.

-Vamos, o que estão esperando? Já para os dormitórios! E podem deixar, que eu me encarregarei das detenções de vocês... – falou Filch, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, praticamente expulsando as meninas da sala.

-Não foi tão mal assim – disse Mione, enquanto iam embora.

-Melhor uma detenção do que um corpo – comentou Gina.

-Mas eu ainda estou com medo, sinceramente – exclamou Luna, sentindo o ar gélido da noite.

-E eu sei que vou ficar com mais medo ainda, se o Rony estiver acordado – disse Mione – ele vive me contando essa histórias em dias assim.

-Bem, pelo menos a gente não teve uma sexta-feira 13 tediosa, não é mesmo? – perguntou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse desafiando uma das amigas a dizer o contrário. Elas apenas concordaram. Não, não fora nada tedioso. Fora assustador. Por mais que seus temores não fossem reais, fora aterrorizante. Assim como uma sexta-feira 13 deveria ser.

_**N/A:**__ oii povôo! Eu sei que a fic ficou um lixo, fato. Mas eu não sou acostumada a fazer fics assim, diferentes e ainda por cima, sem shipper. Okay, comentem, nem que seja pra afirmar que ela ta um porre. ___

_Bem, referências: ___

_O conto da Luna foi, quase ao pé da letra, o conto de Luiz Poleto chamado __**"A casa das almas"**__. ___

_O conto da Gina foi baseado (ou seja, quase igual, praticamente) no conto de Fernando Ferric, chamado __**"Beijos Gelados"**__.___

_E o conto da Mione, o piorzinho e mais sem graça de todos, eu comecei lendo o conto de Paulo Soriano, __**"A coisa morta"**__, mas a história acabou ficando um tanto quanto bem diferente. ___

_Os contos estão no site __**"Contos de terror"**__. E tem outros contos lá, bem cool também.___

_.br/___

_Mas então, comentem por favor, é o que eu peço. Eu sei que ela ficou uma droga, mas não custa nada, custa??___

_Beijoss ___


End file.
